Memory Mystery
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: summery inside this is my frist story. Note: As of the 19 of dec this will have been up for three years (I find that hard to believe) and i will be writing a chapter(s) to celebrate, if any fans have any Idea's then send me the idea via PM or email more info inside
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Dream?

Memory Mystery Chapter 1: The Strange Dream?, a yu-gi-oh fanfic | FanFiction

**Memory Mystery**

YamiYugiYuki: hallow everyone I hope you enjoy this story

Pharaoh: what is going to happen in the story can you give us a clue

YamiYugiYuki: no I will not read and find out.

Yugi: come on plz

YamiYugiYuki: oh all right I guess I could tell you one thing Yugi you have a dream and your Prince of Egypt that is all I am going to say Yugi do your thing.

Yugi: enjoy

* * *

Summery-After Yugi beat's Atam in the duel his life has no more twist to it so or everyone thinks? What was Yugi suppose do five thousand years ago what will happen when Yugi remembers everything when Atam gets his memory's why did Yugi lose his memory? Will he ever get it back? And why dose Atam and Yugi have the same scar in the middle of the tummy's that reads: Atem Prince of Egytp? What is going on? And is Yugi even his name?

Chapter 1: The Strange Dream

Yugi was tossing and turning in his sleep, he had been having this same dream over and over again and doesn't know what it means, he hadn't told anyone, not even the Pharaoh knows.

~Yugi's Dream Ancient Egypt, Yugi's POV~

_I was walking down the semi dark streets of ancient Egypt like I always did when I had this dream I was walking a straight path to the Thief King who was looking around the corner of a street I couldn't stop my feet even if I wanted to I said what I always say:_

_"You had better get out of here fast if you don't want to get caught by the guards that parole the streets after Ra has set Thief King" I said in a bitter tone._

_"Why do you say that boy" the thief king replied probably wondering what I was doing out this late._

_"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A guard shouted making me turn around, I sighed knowing all too well what was going to happen next, I pulled the Thief King down a little and pointed to my right at the street across from us._

_"I don't even know why I'm helping you, go down that street and then turn left and you should be out of here" I whispered bitterly before I walked out of the shadows hoping I could destract the guard long enough for the Theif King to get away._

_"Prince what are you doing out here Ra has already set" a guard said looking down at me with a frown on his face he was most likely wondering how i had even got out of the palace and why I was wondering the streets after Ra had set_

_"I was going home but I got lost" I said looking the guard straight in the eye, I may have looked confident on the outside but in the inside I was scared of what I knew was going to happen next and it wasn't something I was looking forward to._

_"We have waned you if we catch you out here you will be punished, we have waned you too many times now you will get you punishment that you deserve" the guard said making a grab for me arm put I managed to dodge it but lost my balance sending me to the ground._

_"Take him to the Pharaoh so he can deal with, but fist let's have some fun with him" said another guard who was now standing behind me making sure that I couldn't get away._

_I was roughly to my feet and dragged to a banted building they tore off my shirt and use it to blindfolded me so I couldn't see a thing, then they started to whip me. _

_After about 90 lashes one of them threw burning hot water on me I scream thanks to the blindfold it made the pain worse, then they branded my name on the middle of my stomach, I screamed as they branded my name on me it read: Atem The Prince of Egypt then they toke my down and one of them said…_

_~End of Yugi's Dream~_

* * *

~Normal POV~

Yugi woke up screaming everyone one the boat heard him but dismissed it as a bad dream; Yugi was crying his stomach hurt like hell, the spirit of the Milleum Puzzle appeared beside him he had a worried look on his face

"Yugi what's wrong are you okay" he asked Yugi, he was worried hoing that it was nothing gwo bad

"Yeah I'm fine Pharaoh my stomach hurts that's all" Yugi replied trying not to wince in pain that was coming from his stomach, he was trying his best to ignore it for the moment.

Then Yugi went back to sleep the Pharaoh watching him as he slept with a sad look on his face. 'I wish you would tell me, why do I feel like I wouldn't be complete without you I think that you going to end up following me into the afterlife. Why do I fell like this like something happened in my past and you know about it but won't tell, I just wish you would then maybe this nagging feeling would go away' the Pharaoh thought not realizing the link was still open.

* * *

~The Next Moring~

Yugi woke up and winched when he stood up, went to the bathroom had a shower, got dressed be didn't know why but his stomach hurt like it was on fire he walked out off the boat and wasn't surprised to see his friends.

* * *

My Yami: Jasadinera: hay hope you enjoyed this chapter

Yugi: why did you put me as getting batten and then them barning me it hurt

Pharaoh: why want Yugi tell me what's wrong (tears welling up in eyes)

YamiYugiYuki: (Millennium Ring glows) Jasadinera what did you do! I told you not to mess with the chapters

Pharaoh and Yugi: **What!**

Yugi: YamiYugiYuki what is going on and how the hell is Jasadinera?

YamiYugiYuki: um... Well you see my dad kinda went to Egypt and found the Millennium Ring and gave it to me and then I fond pout that Jasadinera was trapped in it so Yeah (talking to reads) look on my profile, you will see that I am tell the truth I would never lie to my reads Yugi do your thing

Yugi: plz review

* * *

15/12/13

EDIT: I decided to re-read through the chaptet to see if I could get any ideas from, I had AutoSpeak on and I found that my grammar back then was absolutely horrible, so after almost 3 years I have finally gone back and re-read the story like I should've done the first place. There is an important announcement in chapter 3 regarding the anniversary of this story and chapter 4. I am now going to post the story again and then re-read chapter 2 and edit it so it makes little more sense then post it when I'm done :)


	2. Chapter 2: What Dose All This Means?

**Memory Mystery**

Me: hi everyone sorry for not updating in a while I have been so busy latly, my brother's birthday on the 16 so I we went to shanty town it was fun

Jasadinera: (Milleuuim ring glows) her birthday is tomorrow she is so exited she can't wait to be 16 what is this chapter going to be

Yugi: can we plz get on with the story I want to find out what happens can you give us a clue

Me: no! But I will tell you the name of the next chapter is: What all this means

Pharaoh: is that all your going to tell us

Me: Yes that is all I'm going to tell you'll have to read and find out Yugi, Pharaoh do your thing

Yugi: hope you enjoy the story

Pharaoh: YamiYugiYuki doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh if she did I would probley be going with Yugi all the time (smiles like an idot)

* * *

Chapter 2: What Dose All This Means?

"Yug what is somethn wrong" Joey said looking at his friend with worried eyes

"Joey I'm fin I just go a sore tummy" Yugi replied

"Can we see what wrong then maybe we can help" Malik said everyone turned to see him

"Okay" Yugi said as he lifted up his shirt he was wearing everyone gasped when the saw the writing on his tummy

"You could wash it off" Tea suggested looking at Yugi he looked up and shock his head everyone had confused looks on their face

"It's not normal writing Joey it a barned-" Yugi said but was cut off by Bakura who's look like he had just seen a ghost

"W-w-what the hell th-th-that'sthePh-Ph-Pharaohn-n-n-ame" everyone looked at him then they nocet that that wasn't Ryou it was the spirit of the ring

"What do you did you say" everyone said looking at him

"I said that's the Pharaoh's name" He said then sighted and continued "I remember after the Prince helped me escape from the gards that pertoral the streets after Ra has set the egypten way of saying sun" he said "I hared someone screaming but I didn't know how it was but I swear that it was the Prince I hared getting his name barned on him as a punishment for being out after Ra set" Bakura finished shivering as he remembered the blood curdling screams

"Do you know what it says could you tell us Thieve King" Yugi said using his title from when he was human he froze for a second before smiling not one of the maniac smiles that they all know but a smile that he would be glad to this surprised everyone

"Of cause I will" he said "it says" he toke a breath "it says Atem Prince of Egypt" he pored before going on "Yugi the only reason that I can think of why you have this is because you are in a way the other part of the Pharaoh, think I could talk to him for minute" he asked with that smile again

"Sure you can" Yugi said to him the Milleuuim Puzzle stared to glow a moment later the Pharaoh was standing there with a smile that matched Bakura's perfectly the next thing they Bakura did was a surprise to everyone he hugged the Pharaoh then said

"Do you have all your memory back Yami "The Pharaoha nodded" thank you for helping me are you glad that you've got your memory? What am I saying of cause you are" he said with smile

"Yes I am I can't believe I forgot all of that thanks for reminding me I think you need to apologize to my friends and your hikari after I save the world and do everything that needs to be done I- mean we will endorse you too everyone okay" he said

"Yeah that would be nice but do you think we should explain to them what's going on I bet they are really confused right now and tell them a little me don't ya think Atem Yami Sennen and sorry to all of you for the things I've cored" Bakura said the two tered around, everyone had their mouths open confused looks on their faces

"Okay so you may have gotten to know the piko side of Bakura but once you get to know him he really nice even know he tried to kill me" Atem prused "and well we all know how that terned out" he finished

"Why dose everyone think I was trying to kill you I alrady told you that I was under Zoc's contral and had no chice but to do what he said other wise h-h-he would hurt my idental twin brother Ryouichi and I didn't won't that to happen " he said then continued.

"Well it terneds out that he was going to kill anyone that resided him and make everyone else his slave I tryed to tell you when I came to the palace to tell you but I had to run I left a maeeage in you chambers for you look when you go there, when I came to get the millnnium items leson to what I have to say got it then you might know what I ment I have to go or Ryouichi will get killed" Bakura finished then diserpered.

/Okay let's get going we've got to save Ryou!/ Yugi said to Atem though their mind link.

/What do you mean save Ryou what dose this have to do with him?/ Atem replied.

/Ryouichi is Ryou Bakura did all that to save him can we plz get gonig/ Yugi said.

"Can we get going I really want to get this over with so I can be normal teenagers that don't spend their free time trying to stop some evil that threats to destroy or take-over the world can, get going" Tea said rarther rodly to everyone looked at her they were more shocked by what was said next.

"Well if how you feel then I suggest that you get back on that boat, most of the time I risked life to save yours and this is the thanks I get in return, Tea you remind me of my wife she acted sweet and kind but in truth she was mean, bitter, all she cared about was herself" Yugi parsed then continued trneing back to the sea.

"I try my best but I guess that just isn't enough for you is it, you've just gotta tell me what to do, this isn't just some cared game if I don't beat Zoc the world ...the world will be a very diffrent then it is now, do think the past four years of my life I have enjoyed nearly being kill, sent to the shadow realm, no I have not they have been about the wost four years of my life well expet for being duel king, to tell you the truth I wish that I did let Zoc take over the world it seemed that people were happy," he parestrd again.

"I try my best but that want will never do will it...grrr...I give up I will give you one hour to desid go home and never have to worrie about me again or you can help me with saving the world" then he walked off Tea just stod there shoked she couldn't belive what she had just hared.

Sweet, kind, quite Yugi had just yelled at HER his friend.

They heared a soft chuckls come from behind them they all terned around to see The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl "Well, well it seem that you have made Master Yugi mad" Dark Magician Girl said.

"What do you mean by Master Yuugi?" Joey said said looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"She means Yugi that what all duel monster call the holder of their card" Marik said everyone looked at him.

"Just leave him him carm down it not normal for Master Yugi to get mad you Miss Tea must have said something that really upset him"Dark Magician said looking at her straight in the eyes

"I siad nothing of the sort I just want to get this over with as soon as posible" she repiled

"Ah! I see what made him so mad by you saying what you said, Tea you have one hour to deside help Master Yugi save the world or go home and forget that you ever met him which will you choice" Dark Magician said "Oh and before I forget: never ever make Yugi so angry that the eye of horos apere on his head if it dose then that means your are a goner that waning"

"TEA WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" they heared an extrmally angry voice come everyone know that Atem was mad really, really mad

"Then again... never make Atem mad but I guess it to late to tell you that Tea he will most likely just let you off with a waning, don't worry he want hurt any of you (talking to the rest of the gruop) we will prtect you" Dark Magician Girl said

"What are you talking about Atem I said nothering to him at all I just asked if we could plz get going so we can save the world then he stared crrying I don't know why" she said insontly

"You really haven't changed have you Anzu you still that self-midded girl that always tried to get my atenchon you haven't changed at all I gave you a waning back then now so you could get to me and never call me by my name again if we met again you are to call me Pharaoh got it I here by banish you to the Shadow Realm" Atem said

"Sorry ab-"Atem was cut of my Joey

"Why did you send Tea to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked

"Tea never was a really existed that was Anzu a person that thought I was hers and her's alone so really you got to know my worst eminle of all time she is even more of an emime then bakura was, any qestons?" Atem said

"What did Yugi mean by 'you've got an hour to deside to help me save the world or get back on that boat and never have to think about me again' what did he say all of that staf?" Tristan asked

"The last bit was for her, the rest was for all of you, he had been keep bottled up so... yeah come on lets go and I think after this is all over and I have gone to the afterlife Yu-" he was cut of by Tristan

"What do you mean by you going back to the afterlife with Yugi he can't go can he what's going on "

"I have to go to the afterlife Yugi can come but Yugi's and my host will say here we will miss him a lot, in the meantime don't say anything that might make our host mad...okay" Atem said looking at them not sure what were going to say.

"Okay...we don't want to be rude but how old are you" Malik asked looking at Atem how looked shocted nobody had every asked him how old he was, he was glad to anwer Malik's qestion.

"I'm about 9,918 years old, if you woundering when my birthday is it would be, in about an hour I was born on the last day of May at sunset" Atem said.

"Well then happy birthday, you better go check on Prince Yugi to see if he is alright" Joey said, Atem just nodded

* * *

Me: hoped you liked it plz reviw

Yugi: yeah and find out what happends in Atem's soul room


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Mystory Impotant Note!

hello everyone i am going to be writing a chapter(s) to celebrate the three year anniversary of this story. I find it hard to beileve three years have gone by. Anyway if anyone has any idea's on what i can do for the next chapter or chapters then please send it to me (via PM or email) within the next three days because I'm going on a Cruise on the 19th to the 28th and wont have any internet but I will be writing stories. **  
**

If you are a member then you can PM me but my email is also available on my profile. If I do get any emails/PM's from anyone I will put them into the chapter or future ones. If anyone has any idea's on what should happen or what they think is going to happen then please send it to me, I just need one or two ideas before thursday next week, but that doesnt mean that reads cant send me idea's/thoughts.

Though I cant guarantee that the cruiseboat will have Internet so I won't get the emails and I get back on the 28th, but that doesn't mean I won't answer the emails and put the ideas and story.

Any and all ideas/thought on could happen are welcome.


End file.
